Long-Term Evolution (LTE) is a standard for wireless communication of high-speed data for mobile phones and data terminals. LTE is based on the Global System for Mobile Communications/Enhanced Data Rates for GSM Evolution (GSM/EDGE) and Universal Mobile Telecommunication System/High Speed Packet Access (UMTS/HSPA) network technologies. LTE is configured to increase the capacity and speed of the telecommunication by using different ratio interfaces in addition to core network improvements. LTE supports scalable carrier bandwidths, from 1.4 MHz to 20 MHz and supports both frequency division duplexing (FDD) and time-division duplexing (TDD).
Generally, radio circuitry at base stations in LTE-FDD networks always power all of the components associated with transmitter circuitry even when the radio circuitry is not in use or is operating in a receive mode. As these components include one or more power amplifiers, these base stations are consuming large amounts during periods when the radio circuitry is not operating in a transmit mode.